Wicked Drabbles
by xXCherry-PieXx
Summary: Short oneshots or drabbles based on music or promts. Main pairing: Fiyeraba. Review are, as always, appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Drabbles**

**Ok, so this is my cure for writers block. Only little drabbles, but it might just help.**

**1. Beginnings**

Galinda stared at the green girl sitting on the other side of the room, her nose in a book. The night before they had started to become friends, as improbable that had seemed to both of them.

Galinda watched as a strand of Elphaba's hair escaped the tight braid it had been forced into. She watched as Elphaba's green hand pushed it away irritably. It was then that Elphaba looked up from the thick book in her lap and caught Galinda staring at her. The green girl offered a tentative smile, which the blonde was quick to return.

Yes, this was the beginning of a strong friendship. Galinda was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Drabbles**

**2. Middles**

Elphaba stared down at her stomach, which had just rumbled. She hadn't even noticed she was hungry in her pain and slight madness. She was alone in the castle, left to her own devices. She knew what she was planning was wrong, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

This was the only thing stopping her from falling to the ground and giving in to the pain. She hadn't succeeded in saving Fiyero and this was what she had become in his absence.

Normally she would be disgusted with herself for plotting against a little girl, of all people. But it was a little girl with her sister's shoes. She didn't really know why she had wanted them so much in the first place, but now she just wanted it to be over. For the girl to be gone and her little friends too so she could just wallow in her grief.

The Wicked Witch of the West let out a lone sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked Drabbles**

**3. Ends**

Glinda stared at the spot where Elphaba had met her demise. She walked over, her tears running down her face. She stared in shock at the pile of fabric that was Elphaba's cloak and the black pointed hat sitting on top.

She picked up the hat and clutched it to her chest as she sobbed. She wasn't aware of Chistery until he said her name. She looked at him and he handed her a small green bottle. Elphaba's mother's bottle.

Glinda stared hard at the little glass thing and then she realised where had seen another one just like it. She put down the hat and took the bottle.

Elphaba would not die in vain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wicked Drabbles**

**4. First**

Elphaba watched as Frex pushed Nessarose around the fair. She knew she was only there because, although Frex couldn't stand the sight of her, he could leave her at home unattended. So he had been forced to bring his green daughter with him.

Nessarose clapped her five year old hands and pointed to where they were selling cotton candy. Frex smiled at her and went to get her some, telling Elphaba to make sure Nessarose was looked after.

Elphaba looked around at the sights of the fairground. She didn't resent Nessa because she was always put before the green girl in Frex's priorities; she just wished she could do something to get him to smile at her the same way he smiled at her sister.

Maybe someday he would be proud of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked Drabbles**

**5. Last**

Elphaba smiled triumphantly down at the sprawling city below her. She had done it, defied the Wizard. She vowed that she would never be used by anyone again.

But one thought niggled its way to the forefront of her mind. That may have been the last time she saw any of her friends at Shiz. She was a wanted criminal now, she couldn't just go and visit them. She sighed as she turned the broom and shot off for the forest.

She didn't know where to go, but picking up a few things from her dorm room would be a good idea. No one would be there, and she could just slip in through the window and sneak out again. It would be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wicked Drabbles**

**6. Hours**

Galinda Upland had vowed to not even speak to the artichoke. But when she arrived back at their room to find Elphaba sitting at the end of her plain bed, seemingly asleep with books all around her, she wondered about that vow.

Elphaba had been studying while Galinda had been off enjoying herself and had fallen asleep, the candle she had lit nearly at the bottom. Elphaba's glasses were perched precariously on the end of her nose.

Galinda knew that the green girl had been studying when she left so that meant that she had had her nose stuck in books for...a few hours at least.

Galinda took the glasses off Elphaba's face and placed them on the bedside table. Then she grabbed one of the two pillows at the correct end of the bed and placed it under Elphaba's head. Then Galinda went to go and get ready for bed herself. She heard there was a new student arriving in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**7. Days**

Some days, Elphaba didn't want to go outside of her room. She wished that she could hole up and block out the world. But she couldn't. She had to take care of Nessarose.

But she wouldn't get out of bed today. Today, she laid under the bed clothes, pulling them over her head. She felt Galinda's eyes on her form as she clicked across the room. Elphaba couldn't care less.

She heard someone knocking at her door. Probably Nessa to check on her. Elphaba ignored it and eventually the person went away. Elphaba let out the air that she had held in her lungs.

She stayed there for three days before finally emerging from the room. Nessarose stuck her nose up at her; Galinda didn't look at her twice. The only person who inquired on where she she had been was Doctor Dillamond.

_The only person who cared about where I've been is my teacher! Not even my own sister! _

Elphaba sat on the end of the bed she had inhabited. A lone tear fell down her cheek before a hand swiped it away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**8. Weeks**

Galinda pulled Elphaba up from the seat in the Library that the green girl had spent most of the winter holidays in. Elphaba looked up in confusion at the blonde girl as she was dragged down the corridor.

Galinda smiled widely as she pulled Elphaba back to their room. Elphaba's eyebrows pulled together when she saw her packed bag sitting on her bed. She opened it to find her mother's bottle wrapped in layers of clothing to protect it.

When Elphaba closed the bag again, Galinda informed her that she was taking Elphaba to Frottica for Lurlinemas. Elphaba's eyes widened and Galinda giggled. She grabbed her own strangely small bag and pushed Elphaba out the door. They got on the train to Frottica and Galinda explained to Elphaba about how she had asked her parents if she could bring her best friend up with her. Galinda said that she had warned her parents about Elphaba's skin colour and had asked Nessarose if she would be all right without Elphaba there to help her.

Elphaba became more and more anxious as they got closer to Galinda's home. She needn't have worried.

Galinda's parents were very nice, even if they were a little snobbish. Elphaba enjoyed her two weeks there more than anything. For once, she actually received something at Lurlinemas. Normally Frex would ignore her for the whole day.

It was the best two weeks of her life.

When she told this to Galinda, the blonde hugged Elphaba, tears in the corners of her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Months**

Elphaba gazed up at the lights of the Emerald Palace. She snorted when she remembered the reason behind the celebration. Her eyes rested on the newspaper clipping in her hand.

_Wicked Witch Spotted_

A celebration was being held because she had been seen? Elphaba nearly laughed at the prospect. Especially since she hadn't actually been seen. It was a mistake.

Elphaba let the clipping go and it was pulled away by the wind.

She had escaped from the Wizard only a few months ago and she had already had to repair her dress a few times. She had had a big rip across her stomach, luckily not injuring her, but the dress was in ruin. Fortunately she had come across an abandoned shredded corset. Elphaba had stitched it on and her hand rested on the stiff material.

Her head turned to the opposite direction of the Emerald Palace. She tried to see Shiz but, inside, she knew it was futile. She was too far away.

She thought of Glinda, Fiyero...Nessa. Elphaba knew her sister would be angry with her for abandoning her. The green girl sighed, mounted her broom and set off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Years**

Nessarose gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead as her stern expression turned to sorrow. She had gown old before her time.

She was only in her yearly twenties and she already looked like she was in her forties. Her cheeks were sunken and she never seemed to smile anymore.

Nessarose's hand trailed to her eyes. She turned her head to the right, to the left and back to the right again. She placed the small hand mirror on the table next to her.

"Boq!" Nessa called, wheeling herself to the doorway. "Boq!"

A Munchkin, dressed in a silver uniform, appeared at the doorway. Boq gripped the handles of Nessarose's chair and wheeled her down the corridor.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Red**

Fiyero glanced down at the ground far below him. He was still up on those poles, the blood dripping from his many wounds. The pain radiated throughout his entire body and most people would be telling the Gale Force whatever they wanted to hear in order to get down.

But not Fiyero. He was glad to be up there if it kept Elphaba safe. He love for her kept his mouth shut. He kept the thought of her in the forefront of his mind until he lost consciousness.

_Elphaba, _he thought. _I love you so very much._


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Gray**

If there was anything that Galinda despised more than her green roommate, it was rainy weekends. That meant that she was either stuck up in her room or one of her 'friends' rooms.

Today, she was stuck in her own room. Shenshen had come down with a rather nasty cold and Pfannee was studying for a test. Galinda placed her chin in her palm and sighed.

She was sat in the window seat and Elphaba was across the room, curled up on her bed reading. Galinda ignored her and Elphaba gave her the same courtesy. The only sound in the room was the turning of pages and the fire cackling in the fireplace.

Yes, Galinda decided, I hate gray skies more than anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. White**

She had heard that white was the colour of joy. She had always dreamed of when she would be married in the biggest, most extravagant wedding Oz had ever seen. She would be so happy and so would the perfect man marrying her.

But now that dream was gone. Lady Glinda sat in a pool of her own skirts, her tiara abandoned on the floor next to her. She was still in shock over the incident that had occurred earlier. How could he...? With her...?

SHe had thought that they were her best friends. Glinda glared at the night sky. She had been wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Black**

Melena looked down at the tiny sleeping child contained within the crib. She watched as her daughter took in breaths and then slowly let them out again. She was glad that the child was sleeping, she couldn't stand having to face the girl's serious gaze for much longer.

Melena reached out a hand and then pulled it back again slightly. She couldn't bring herself to touch her own child. Her _green _child.

She stared at the baby for a few moments more, taking in the tuffs of dark hair that had began to appear across the girl's head. She would have lovely black hair when she grew older.

The young mother stepped away from the cot. She walked over to the door and held onto the door frame as she looked back. She shook her head and strode away.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Blue**

The young girl stared down at the crystaline waters. She waited for a ripple to break the mirror like surface, but none came. The wind had died and the sky was a bright blue.

She couldn't see into the waters, the fish were hidden from her. She normally liked to watch them swim beneath the glass-like water but today the sun was glinting off of the water and nearly blinding her.

Her name was called to go back into the large house. The small girl spared the pond one last glance.

Galinda ran back up to her home.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Purple**

Elphaba prodded the dark purple bruise starting to appear on her skin. She winced as her finger made contact with the damaged skin on her shin. She shook her head as she sat back against a tree trunk. She needed to stop crashing the broom in the forests of Oz. She kicked the offending objet away with her foot and tried not to think of the throbbing coming from her leg.

Elphaba closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed to use the broom but it was turning out to be hazardous to her health.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Bad Day - Daniel Powter**

"Cheer up, Elphaba," Fiyero said as he appeared next to the sullen green girl.

Elphaba looked up briefly at him before gazing back down at her boots. "What do you care?"

Fiyero didn't answer her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the Shiz grounds. Elphaba started shouting at him as the rain soaked her. Fiyero ran through the puddles, making Elphaba chase after him. Eventually, her anger disappeared and she was laughing as she followed after the Vinkun prince in the downpour.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Run - Leona Lewis**

Elphaba clutched Fiyero's hand as they started on their journey to leave Oz. She squeezed her eyes shut as she left the place she had called home and her best friend behind. Fiyero looked down at her and pulled her closer. She pushed away from him.

Elphaba strode forward. She stopped, her hands clenched into tight fists and waited for Fiyero to join her.

Fiyero walked over to her, a concerned expression on his face. He was worried about her.

Together they journeyed onward.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

Elphaba wrapped her arms around Fiyero's chest, linking her hands together behind his back. They were still hidden deep in the forest and kneeling next to each other. Fiyero kissed the top of the green girl's head and then rested his cheek there.

Elphaab smiled softly. Then she lay down, pulling Fiyero with her. She smiled up at him and nestled into his arms. Fiyero pulled her closer.

"I love you," he mumured.

Elphaba didn't move as she responded. "I love you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

**20. You Need Me - RyanDan**

Fiyero watched as Elphaba ran from the corn field; he took in the tears forming in her eyes.

Fiyero sighed deeply. He couldn't have lived with himself, had he not saved her. She had need him. In that moment, the thorns had fallen from the rose and the sense of betrayal in her tone forced him to act. He had always thought that he was the one that need her to live and now he saw that she needed him too.

He let the gun fall.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Everbody's Fool - Evanescence**

Glinda could feel her mind going out of her control.

She fell to her knees and looked up at the sound of footsteps. Suddenly, she wasn't in her chambers, she was in a dark space and she was unable to see the edge of it.

"Perfect by nature," a silky voice murmured. Glinda's head turned.

A figure was stood next to her. It was her, a dishevelled and filthy version of her. Glinda looked into the figure's eyes and lent away. They were the eyes of the insane.

"Oh look, here she comes now," the girl sang to herself, a crazy smile spreading across her face. "Shall we bow down and stare in wonder?"

Glinda shuffled herself away from the figure. "Stay away from me," she ordered, her voice wavering slightly.

The girl didn't seem to hear. "You have no flaws when you are pretending, do you? But without your mask, where would you hide? You are so lost in your lies."

Glinda flinched as the girl's hand reached out and brushed her cheek. She felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine.

Glinda looked around herself and screamed. To her right was a body. A knife was sticking out of the corpse's back and Glinda realised with horror that the body was another version of her.

"She never really existed," the girl told Glinda. "She was your cover. Now she's gone," the girl laughed, "what will you do?"

Glinda tried to scramble to her feet but a hand on her shoulder kept her down.

"I was you, once," the girl said, sighing. "I was the real you. I was the girl you once was, the innocent girl who was friends with Elphie at Shiz. I wasn't always this way." She gestured to herself as she spoke. "Then she came along." The girl pointed a shaking finger at the body. "Right after you let Elphie go off alone. Why?" The girl grabbed the front of Glinda's dress pulling her closer. "Why didn't you go with her?"

Glinda pulled the girls hand from her dress and threw her away from herself. The girl fell with a cry. She lay where she had landed, her shoulder's shaking. Glinda took pity on the girl reaching out a hand.

The girl turned and grabbed Glinda's wrist. Glinda let out a scream as the girl pushed her back and managed to get on top of her. Glinda closed her eyes and tried to defend herself.

Suddenly there was another voice.

"Get off her."

Glinda opened her eyes and stared up in shock at the new figure.

"Elphie?" she squeaked.

Elphaba smiled at her friend and pulled the insane girl off the blonde by her hair. Elphaba glared at the girl.

"Leave here," she ordered. "Now!"

The insane figure glared up once at Elphaba and then back at Glinda before jumping up and running into the darkness.

Glinda watched the girl's retreating back and she could feel her hands shaking. She wasn't aware of Elphaba walking around her and pulling her to her feet. Elphaba caught her friend under the blonde's arms when she started to fall.

"Elphaba?" Glinda asked again.

Elphaba smiled gently and nodded.

Glinda nearly smiled but then a shadow cast over her face. "No," she murmured, "no, this isn't right, you – you're dead, I'm seeing dead people!"

Glinda was becoming hysterical and Elphaba shook her friend's shoulder roughly. "Glinda, snap out of it!"

Glinda couldn't and eventually Elphaba mumbled something under her breath and Glinda fell limp in her arms. Elphaba dropped to her knees, cradling Glinda to her as the scene around them changed. They were back in Glinda's chambers and Elphaba could feel herself slipping. She brushed some hair out of Glinda's face as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Glin," Elphaba whispered softly as she disappeared, going back to where her real body was: in a forest, being guarded by Fiyero.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Away From Me - Evanescence  
**

Glinda watched as her ex-lover was carried away from her. "_Fiyero!_" she screamed as the guard pulled her away.

Tears ran freely down her face as she was led back to the carriage that had been arranged for her and placed gently inside.

She buried her face in her hands and nearly bent double with the pain of the grief that wracked her body. Raw, emotion-filled sobs tore from her chest as the thoughts of what she had done swept across her mind.

She had nearly lost her best friend and she had managed to get the man they both loved killed. Elphaba would probably never speak to her again and this caused Glinda to sob even harder.

Why had she give Morrible that horrible idea? If she hadn't, then Elphaba and Fiyero would both be safe and happy together. Now Nessarose was dead, as was Fiyero and Elphaba hated her, all because she was jealous of Elphaba's happiness.

She wiped at her eyes and cried until she could cry no more. Then she remembered the young girl she had sent to the Wizard. Her head shot up in horror.

What had she done now? First she gave that Dorothy girl Nessarose's shoes and then she sent her to the least helpful person in the whole of Oz. It would have been a better idea to send her to Elphie; at least she had some way that she might be able to help.

Once she arrived back at the Emerald Palace after several days of travelling she rushed to the throne room.

Gasping and out of breath she enquired about Dorothy.

"She came through here already, my dear," Madame Morrible told her, the fish like woman's face smug. "The Wizard said that he would help her-"

"How in Lurline's name would he help her?" Glinda spluttered out.

Morrible tutted in a way that made Glinda fume. "Now, dearie, I don't like to be interrupted. He said that he would help her – if she killed that Wicked Witch of the West."

Glinda blood ran cold. "Kill – kill her?"

Morrible smiled in a self satisfied way. "Yes, and she is to bring back her broom as proof."

Glinda found a way to excuse herself and hurried back to her rooms. She couldn't let happen. She thought of all the possible places that Elphaba could be hiding in. She spent precious days researching places until she came across the disused castle of the Tiggular family. Kiamo Ko. If her best friend was anywhere, it would be there.

She quickly summoned her bubble and climbed inside. But before she could Morrible stormed into Glinda's rooms.

"There you are, we have important business to attend to," the old woman said, taking a firm grip on Glinda's arm.

She led the younger girl out onto a balcony to give encouragement to the Witch Hunters. Glinda watched in growing horror as a Tin Man gave a speech about Elphaba having turned him into tin and removing his heart and about a Lion that was cowardly because Elphaba had fought his battles for him.

Glinda started shaking her head frantically. "No, no, that's not the way it happened!" She turned to Morrible. "Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!"

Morrible shook her head and simply said, "Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself."

The way that Morrible was speaking and the smugness she had seen on the older woman's face earlier made something click in Glinda's brain.

"Madame, something's been bothering me about Nessarose and that cyclone."

Morrible dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Yes, well I guess that it was just her time."

Glinda narrowed her eyes. "Was it? Or did you...?"

Suddenly a rough hand caught her around the waist and Morrible pulled her closer. "Now you listen to me, Missy, you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this 'aren't I good?' routine but I know better. You've wanted this since the beginning and now you're getting what you wanted. So smile and wave and _shut up!_"

Glinda shook her head disbelievingly as Morrible shouted her support of the Witch Hunt and Glinda fled from the balcony.

She got in her bubble and went in search of Kiamo Ko.

_I have to warn Elphaba, _her urgent thoughts screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. The Last Song I'm Wasting On You - Evanescence  
**

Elphaba stared back at the building she once called home. She tried to block out her sister's cries for her to return. Elphaba's heart urged her to go back, but she couldn't. She needed to let Nessa go, let her learn that she needed to fight her own battles. Nessarose could be anything if she wanted to.

Elphaba had decided to walk from her sister's home, not fly, for a reason. She needed to let herself let Nessa call for her and not go running to the younger Thropp's side. Elphaba tried to block off her tears as Nessa's tear filled voice broke through her heart.

Elphaba lifted her head up and turned to face the house. The door was open and Nessarose was standing there. Nessa's face broke out in a smile and she tried to run to Elphaba.

Elphaba watched, pity filling her mind, as her sister wobbled down the pathway on her newly fixed legs.

Nessarose reached out a hand to Elphaba but at that moment, she tripped and fell in the mud.

"Elphaba," she called, "Please, help me."

Elphaba stayed where she was.

Nessarose's eyes widened when she saw that Elphaba's feet where still firmly planted. Her face fell in the twilight and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Elphaba!" she cried. "You've always helped me!"

Elphaba turned her head away from her sister. "Governor Thropp," Elphaba said formally, "You don't need me anymore. Goodnight."

"Elphaba, wait!"

The green woman stopped mid-turn and looked over her shoulder at the fallen girl. Her face softened slightly at the sight of Nessarose trying to get up.

"Here," she said gently. Elphaba reached out a hand and helped her sister to her feet. She smiled softly at Nessarose and the younger Thropp wrapped an arm around the green woman's waist.

"Why, Fabala?" Nessarose asked quietly.

Elphaba rested her head on top of Nessarose's. "You need to grow up, Nessie. I can't always be here for you. As I said, I have done everything I could for you and you know it could never, will never be enough for you."

Nessarose nodded and pushed Elphaba's arm from around her. Elphaba gazed down at her sister's hard face.

"Go then," Nessa said harshly. "Before I call the guards on you."

Elphaba sighed and picked up her broom. She shot into the sky, not looking back at her sister.

Not knowing that that would be the last time she saw her.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. ****Wenn****Ich****Tanzen**** Will/When I Want to Dance - Elisabeth**

Glinda glided down the halls of the Emerald Palace. She was determined to get rid of the dictator that ruled Oz. The Wizard and Morrible. As a pair they had corrupted the land.

Elphaba was dead. It was their fault. Glinda wasn't going to be manipulated by them any longer, her friends wouldn't die in vain.

She was going to fix Oz. She was no longer going to be Morrible and the Wizard's puppet, their marionette. She was going to do things her way. She couldn't another second of the thought of them ruling her.

Oz would be changed. For the better. As she had been.


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Nichts, Nichts, gar Nichts - Elisabeth**

Glinda gazed down upon the celebrating crowds below. She forced a smile and waved to the citizens of Oz. How she hated this. Celebrating her best friends death? How could she ever justify that?

Sighing, she wandered back into her room from the grand balcony that she had been stood on. Glinda threw her wand and crown on the floor and once managing to escape from her ;arge dress, she sat at the dressing table.

She used a small cloth to clean the layer of makeup that she had been wearing as she gazed at the newspaper that sat on her vanity. It was another story about how good she was. She spent her life trying to help people and what good had come of it?

Glinda was forced to lie about so many things from her past. Her life seemed nothing more than a lie to her recently, deceit, a deception. She wanted to run, escape everything, to be free from these ridiculous rules of society that she had to live up to. But she was bound by her loyalty to her people, she was responsible for Oz and she couldn't leave now.

So her life may have been for nothing, but she would carry on living it. For the sake of Oz.


End file.
